Surprise Surprise
by Blac tiger 532
Summary: Bella is actually a vampire and not like the Cullens. They dont know but when James shows up and track her she has to kill him but the Cullens saw her...She has to tell her story...Better in the inside...Bella/Damon story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story. Sorry for the grammar and all the mistakes.**

**I noticed that with the other crossovers when Bella is a vampire and the story continuous after Edward leaves but it doesn't fit because if she was a vampire, than why did she let him bite her? I'm going to continue it from where Bella was at the ballet studio. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Ohh and I don't own anything (sight).**

**Chapter one**

**B POV**

I was sick of Edward, of his family. They treated me like some pet. If they knew who I really was they wouldn't treat me like that.

You see, I'm a vampire. But not like Edy boy and his family. I am from the original kind. That one with stake in the heart, burning in the sun …etc. I was born in 1860 and I was in love with a guy named Damon Salvatore. We were happy until that bitch Kathrin came and destroyed everything. The sickest part was that she played not only with Damon but with his brother, Stefan, too. Oh, did I mention that she turned me? She came to town saying that she was an orphan, that her family died in a fire. I think if there was a fire she was the one that started it. One night the town went after the vampires and lock them in a church and burned it. It turns out that Kathrin wasn't one of the vampires. She escaped leaving dead Damon and Stefan behind. When I heard that they were dead I was devastated. I wanted to die but a vampire friend helped me. There was an accident and that friend gave me his blood but being me, I got myself killed.

After years of loneliness I wanted to experience love again. When I went to Forks I met Edward. Just one look at him and I knew what he and his family were. I tried to love him but I just couldn't. In my heart will always be Damon. I acted as I love Edward but it was only that. An act.

One day they decided that they wanted to play baseball because there was a storm. There came James, Victoria and Laurent. I knew that James was a tracker but I didn't expect him to go after me. Big mistake. Then he decided to get to me by kidnapping my "mother". I escaped from Alice and Jasper from the airport and run my way to the ballet studio.

And here I am, on my way. If I didn't met Edward I wouldn't be here.

I enter the studio and immediately saw James. He was looking at me with excitement. If he only knew.

"Where's my mother" I asked.

"Oh, someone had drink his confidence today and your mother is actually in Jackson vile" He smirked.

That son of a bitch. He tricked me. He was going to pay.

"Well you see, if someone trick me he is going to pay. Oh, look you're next on my list" I said sarcastically.

"And what a human like you would do to me?" He asked with amusement.

"Who said I was human?" I smirked and changed my face. Vein gathered around my eyes that turned blood red and extended my fangs. His face showed fear. I stalked him like predator stalk his victim. He tried to run but I was in front of him in a flash. Then I killed him. Limb after limb in the fire and he was dead. I turned to walk out but I saw the Cullen's standing there mouths way open.

"Wha…how…" Edward was gawping.

"Shit…"

**Well how was it?**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews **

**So here's chapter 2, Enjoy.**

**I just want to explain about the year Bella was born. I don't know when they were change exactly so go with me.**

**I don't own anything (cry)**

**Chapter 2**

**B POV**

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do." I said awkwardly.

"Please, do tell" Edward, obviously angry, said.

"Let's go somewhere else and we'll talk" Suggested Carlisle calm like always.

The ride home was awkward. Edward kept glancing at me at the corner of his eyes, shock and disbelieve in them.

We arrived at the Cullen's house and enter it. I sat on a chair, the others sat on the sofa. 10 minutes passed and I was sick of it.

"So, questions?" I asked.

"What are you?" Blurred out Emmet. "Well I think you know the answer to that question." I said calmly.

"You're a vampire." Stated Alice "Well…duhh" I said sarcastically

"But…how? You're not like us, you have a heartbeat and I can smell your blood." That boy was dumber than I thought. I told them my story. How I was turned, how Kathrin destroyed everything. Like I said, that bitch.

"Wait. So you were alive during the war?" Asked me Jasper. Now I remembered. Since I saw him in the cafeteria I thought he looked familiar. " Major Whitlock?" I asked with disbelieve. "Isabella? Is that you?" "Yes" He was like a brother to me but then he suddenly disappear and I didn't saw him since. I felt cold arms around me " I missed you" He said lovingly "I thought you were dead" I cried in his shoulder.

"Shh, I'm here now" He held me till I cried my eyes. After a while I looked around and saw that the others looked so lost. If I wasn't in this situation I would laugh at their faces" I guess I should explain" I suggested "Yeah that would be good" Said Jasper. Now I was sitting in his lap much to Alice and Edwards dislike.

"So, tell us how you know Jasper"

"When I was changed I started to travel around the world. I was passing Texas when I heard a rumor about a newborn army of Cold ones. I was curios so I went there. There I met Jasper. I got myself in trouble and Jasper saved me. Since then we were really close. He left the army because of me. One day he went on a mission with his friend. I haven't seen him since. Where were you Jasper?"

"My friend got killed and I run away. I was looking for you but some girl Kathrin told me you were dead…" "Wait, Kathrin?" I asked

"Yeah, why?" "She was the one that ruined my life" That bitch! Not enough that she killed Damon and Stefan but she took away my brother too! She. Was. Going. To. Pay.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry" He apologize "Its not your fault." I told him and kiss him on the cheek.

"Mind telling me what's the difference between are kinds?" As always Carlisle asked curious.

"Well we are vulnerable to the sun, stake in the heart kill us. If we feed of human we become more powerful and as old as we get, the stronger we are. Questions?"

"How can you walk out during the day?" "I have this" And I showed them my ring** (AN: Let's pretend that she had a ring)** "It's enchanted by a witch. Yeas withes exist. While I wear it I wont burn like a torch." Emmet laugh at that.

"Why didn't you tell me" Asked me hurt Edward

"What was I going to tell you- Hey Edward, I just wanted to tell you that I was a vampire more stronger and powerful than you. Oh and did you know that I was just pretending to be some pathetic little human. Yeah that will work" I said sarcastically

"Still, you could tell me something"

"Ok, so if were done here, I should go" I said standing up.

"Where?"

"Home. Mystic Falls, Virginia."

"But you cant go. What about us?' Asked me Edward heartbroken

"I never loved you. I tried but in my heart will always be someone else" I stand up to leave "Jasper, if you want to talk and catch up for all this years, you know where to find me. And all of you, except for Jasper, are not welcomed to join him. I'm sick of all of you treated me like some pet. I'm not coming back so, goodbye." I turned to leave but Edward and Alice were blocking the door with angry expression.

"Your not leaving Bella. Your mine…"

**So what do you think. I know it's a little confusing but it'll get better, I promise**

**Review please **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews **

**Chapter 3**

**B POV**

I can't believe it. He has the nerve to say that I'm his!

"Move or I will move you" I threatened him.

"No. You belong with me and no one else" He said. Like hell I did! I just kept my face expressionless and bored "Are you done? Because I have places to be, people to meet." I think that he got angry because he grabbed me by the neck and threw me at a wall. Big mistake. I got angry. Very angry. I grabbed his hand and tear off his arms. I vamped my face **(that's what I'm gonna tell it because its funny :D) **and attacked him. That pixy bitch tried to get to me but Jasper stopped her. I guess his family was in shock because they didn't react at all.

"You live me alone or you'll be sorry for being born" I treated him and walk to the door "Jas, are you coming or your staying with this people that treat you like crap and by the way, Alice isn't your mate. She lied as well as Edward. They planed to use us and the to leave us like some shit " I said to him

"But why" He asked heartbroken " Are you that stupid. We just wanted you for something we don't have. Edward couldn't get in Bella's mind and thought that if he was close t her he would figure it out. And I was with you because I waited for my soul mate and the mean time I won't be alone."

"So you used us?" Asked a very, very angry Jasper.

"Of course. What do you think? That I will go out with some vampire that barely go out and some little boring human? Don't be stupid."

"Ok that's enough. We're leaving. Don't try to stop us." I said angry, grabbed Jasper by the arm and walk out.

"We're not done. You are mine and no one else." Edward treated me

"Oh, bring it on!"

Then we left to the airport. We got tickets for Virginia. On the flight there we catch up with everything. He told me how he loved Alice but not anymore. He trusted her and she betrayed him. No one deserves this kind of treatment. If I ever see one of them I would sure killed them.

When we land we rent a car and drove to my old house. It was two storeyed with four bedrooms, one guest room, four bathrooms and two kitchens. Yeah, its big. We got ourselves home and went shopping. I needed new clothes. Believe it or not, I dress very well.

We got everything we needed and left for home. We needed to blend in so Jasper went to the school to role us in. Mean I dressed myself with better clothes and went to explore. Many things have changed but it was still the same. I went to some place named Mystic Grill and went inside. It was filled with people from all ages. I went to the bar and ordered a drink. Behind the bar was a man around 18 with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Are you new in town?" He asked me

"Yes. I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella" I said to him "I'm Matt. Will you go to school here or are you just passing by?"

"I am going. So something interesting happening in town that I should know?" I asked curious "Nothing serious. Just animal attacks. One tip. Don't go in the woods alone. Some people disappear." That sounds too familiar. I should research more about this "Do you know what animal is doing this? "

"Don't know." He said

"Hey Matt. Making new friends I see" A girl with long brown hair and brown eyes said to him. "Hey Elena. This is Bella, she's new in town. Bella this is Elena, a good friend of mine."

He introduce us

"Nice to meet you, Elena." "Me too. Are you alone?" She asked me

"Oh no. I'm here with a friend. We arrived this morning." I told her

"Hey are you going to school and what year are you in?" She asked me "Well yes I'm going and I'm senior." Oh me too. Need a friend? I can show you around and introduce you to my friends." She asked me excited

"Sure. I don't know anybody here except you and Matt." I really did needed a friend. Eternity is making you feel alone. "That would be great." I said enthusiastically

"Hey would you like me to introduce you to my boyfriend? He is actually meeting me here with his brother. Their names are Stefan and Damon Salvatore." This cant be. They are dead I saw them. Maybe it's just a very weird coincidence. I don't know. " Sure" I just said.

"Hi Elena" Said a painfully familiar voice. I turned around and saw Stefan. He was still the same. "Stefy?" This cant be " Is that you? You're supposed to be dead I saw you." I was crying now.

"Izzy? Is that you?" He asked shocked. Than I felt his arms around me "I missed you."

But if he is alive than Damon…

"Stefan. Where's Demon? Is he alive?" I asked desperately

"Izzy?" I heard him. The voice that I love. I turned around and saw him in all his glory. He was even more beautiful than before.

"Damon?"

**Ok, here's chapter 3 **

**Did you like it? Review and tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Than you so much for the reviews**

**In the last chapter I forgot about Elena looking like Kathrin so in this one I would put it in.**

**Enjoy **

**I don't own anything**

**Chapter 4**

**D POV (Yeay)**

My stupid little brother made me come to the stupid bar. I wish Izzy was here. How I miss her. If I could go back in time I would change demeanor towards her and just love her.

I went inside and saw Elena and Stefan on the bar talking to some brunette girl. Suddenly the girl hugged Stefan. She said something that caught my interested.

"Stefan. Where's Damon. Is he alive?" I know that voice. But how? She is dead. No. My mind is playing tricks on me. She cant by my Izzy. But…

"Izzy?" I asked hopefully. She turned to look me. It was her. Even more beautiful than before. Her beautiful brown eyes were looking at me with tears.

**B POV**

"Damon?" I felt his arms around me. I returned the hug. He smelt the same. Oh, how I missed him. "But how are you alive I saw you get shot?"

"We had Kathrin's blood in our system" After I heard her name I pull back of his arms "Oh, yeah. How's your beloved Kathrin?" I said coldly "Oh and Stefan, I see you have the same taste as before"

I noticed that Elena looked like Kathrin but I heard her heartbeat so I knew she was the doppelganger. O yeas I know about the doppelganger but it's a story for later.

"It's not what you think" Stefan tried to explain

"Lets talk somewhere more privet" Damon suggested "Lets get to my place, you will meet Jasper, he's like a brother to me." I suggested

"That's fine with me" Said Damon "Hey Stef, does she know about you?" I asked "Yes"

"And does she knows she's the doppelganger?" They seemed shocked that I know "How do you know?" "I would tell you when we are in my place. Follow me. Its not far so we'll walk."

They followed me and I could feel that Damon was looking at me from the corner of his eyes.

When we got there, i heard them murmured under their breath "Wow!" Yeah, my house is awesome. We walked inside and I called Jasper "Jasper? Are you back?"

He walked down stairs with guitar in his hands. When he saw them, he stopped dead on his tracks "Are they…?"

"Yes" I answered "Wait he knows?" Damon asked "Yeah. He's actually a vampire himself."

"But he's not like us, his skin is hard and unbreakable, his eyes are gold or blood red depending on the diet, the only way they could be killed is to ripped them to peaces and burn them. Oh and they don't burn in the sun" I said with a smirk

"Isn't the sun causing them any problems?"

"No. They…sparkle." I laughed at that "No way. Seriously?" Damon was practically laughing on the floor right now. "Yep" I laughed too.

"So how have you met" Asked Stefan "Well I think you should start telling me what the hell happened when Kathrin showed up."

"Ok so I guess from the beginning?" I nodded

"When she first came I thought she was an angel, she was so beautiful. She told me that she was a vampire and I stilled loved her. Then Damon came back and everything got complicated. She fed us her blood. When the town went after the vampires, they captured Kathrin and we tried to save her but our dad shot us. We still had her blood in our system so we turned. We remembered everything so we knew se compelled us. Then went in different directions. We tried to look for you but we find out that you died. Your turn." Explained Stefan

"When you chose Kathrin I was so sad. Than I was angry. When I heard you died I was devastated. I have a friend if mine that helped me. One day Kathrin came back and found me. She tortured me with every day for at least a month. I was close to dead and I wanted it. But my friend found me and gave me his blood. He heard Kathrin coming back so he left. I am still angry at him for that by the way. Obviously she was bored with me so she snapped my neck and left. I waked up in some unfamiliar room. A girl with long blond hair was looking at me with her piercing blue eyes. She said that her name is Rebekah and that I had a choice to make. Turn or die. I chose to turn obviously. I completed the transition and she explained me everything. We became very close and she told me about her brothers curse. She told me that Kathrin was the doppelganger but she turned and soon there would be a knew one. We travelled the world for several years but one day her brother came out of no were and staked her. I ran away and went to Bulgaria **(AN: I'm actually from Bulgaria :) ) **to find more about the doppelganger. There I learned Bulgarian and found that her family was killed brutally. I was sorry for her. Yeah, I know that she tortured me but no one deserves that fate. Than I went to Texas. Long story short, I heard about his kind making army so I decided to find more but in the way I got in some trouble and Jasper saved me. We were close but then he disappear. The rest I would tell you some other time." I finished. Wow. I guess I have a long story.

"I'm so sorry Izzy, I shouldn't believe Kathrin. I still love you. I will always love you. Please, please forgive me." Damon fell on his knees begging me. I forgave him long ago.

"Damon, I forgave you long ago and I will always love you too" I said to him lovingly. I felt his lips on mine. I returned the kissed with so much passion I felt I could explode. Ok, I know that he is his usual cocky self but there are these moments…

**Well that's for now. How do you like Rebekah being Bella's friend?**

**And should I put the werewolves in the story and on what side?**

**Review and tell me**

**Btw in the next two-three days I wont have the time to write so…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back, I was on an excursion with my class this is the last year we will be together so…today was the last day together so all the girls in class started to cry and it was supper sad. I dedicate this chapter to my class ще ми липсвате хора**

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Chapter 5**

**B POV**

Tonight we'll have a sleepover with Elena and her friends Bonny and Caroline. Damon, Stefan are coming of course and a boy called Taylor.

Me and Elena got everything needed for the sleepover. For films we decided to watch some horror movies. We prepared popcorns, chips and cookies.

The girls put our nightwear (picks on profile) and waited for the boys . When they came we made ourselves comfortable. I sat in Damon's lap, Elena I Stefan's and Bonny, Caroline and Taylor on the sofa.

We put first A nightmare on Elm street. When the scary part came I hide myself in Damon. I think I'll have nightmares after. Then we watched The Grudge. Okay. I will definitely have nightmares **(AN: Watch it. I still have nightmares :D)**. Than we put True Blood.

"Wow Alex Skarsgard is totally sexy. I wish I knew him" Said Bonny

"Well, I actually know him" I said calmly. I saw her gawp. A little more and her jaw will touch the floor. As Caroline's and Elena's. "What?" I asked

"You know Alex Skarsgard?" Asked disbelieving Bonny. "Oh, yeah. Actually he is vampire himself. I met him long ago." I explained "Does he look so hot in the real life like the serial" Asked Caroline.

"Oh, yeah. Even hotter."

"Hey, boyfriend in the room" Said Damon "Sorry but it's the truth. I can actually call him if you want." I suggested

"Can you do that? Please do it" I pulled out and called him

(Bella, **Alex)**

**Hey Bella long time no seen**

Yea it has. Me and friends were just watching your serial. Great act.

**Thank you Bells. Where are you now? Last I heard you were with some Cold one.**

Yeah I was but I realized he was a dick.

**Want to teach him a lesson?**

Oh no. Its fine, I got it covered

**Ok B, I gotta go. Work you know. **

Bay and don't be a stranger

**Ok I wont bay**

I hung the phone and looked around and saw that everyone where looking at me strange. "What?" I asked " Nothing" They said

After we watched every movie we decided to play truth or dare

"Ok, here are the rules you do every dare or you lose a cloth. Socks and shoes don't count. Ok who's first?" Explained Elena

"Me" I said " Stefan, truth or dare?

"Truth for a start" Ha chose "Oh come on. You'are no fun" Said Damon

"Did you ever do it with Elena?" I smirked

"Yes" He said proudly "Stefan!" Elena blushed

"Ok. You're next"

"Damon, truth or dare?" Asked Stefan "Dare of course" "I dare you to drink vervain" Said Stefan. "Oh come on. Really?" Whined Damon "Yes. Now do it"

He did it and choked for like 10 minuets.

"Your turn"

"Izzy, truth or dare?" He asked me. I thought about it and decided "Truth"

"Have you ever loved someone and who, beside me of course?" He asked me. "Yes. His name was Danielle. But he's now dead." I said. He was my big second love and the idiot got himself killed. I will always love him. Damon seemed sad about what I said. Before we continue the doorbell rang again. I stood up to opened the door. I opened the door and fall in shock. I can't believe it. I saw…

**Here's chapter five and I know its not a good one but I have a lot on my mind right now**

**Who is it at the door?**

**And who do you want to be the big evil? :**

**Edward and Alice**

**The Volturi**

**Klaus**

**Review and tell me **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Chapter 6**

**B POV**

No way in hell! At the door was Kathrin.

"What are you doing here bitch?" I asked her. I know I said I get her but she's still a bitch.

"Wait I just want to talk to you" She said in a rush. "What about? Ruining my life? Stealing my loved ones? Huh? Tell me." I yelled to her

"Please hear me out. Someone told me to do it…" I didn't believe her. I grabbed her by the neck and throw her on the wall "Yeah sure I believe you. Now tell me why are you here?"

She looked at me pleadingly and said "Please believe me. I will tell you more but it have to be more privet." I though about it "Give me one reason why should I come?" I asked her

"It has to do with your ex." She said "Which one?"

"Danielle" She said. I was shocked. Not him. I cant deal with this anymore, but I have to find out. "Danielle's dead" I said "Are you sure?" She asked. What if…but it can't be.

"Wait I have to change" I said to her

"How can you believe her. She's evil and manipulative." Said irritated Damon

"I don't but I have to know. Please understand" I pleaded him. "Okay but you have to tell me everything when you come back. I'll be waiting for you in our old spot." He said and kissed me. I went to change and put red vest, black skinny jeans and black high heels.

"I'm ready. Let's go." I said and walked out of the door. She followed me. We ran in the forest and found a beautiful meadow. I sat and she followed my example.

"So, talk." I urged her.

"It all started when I was back to Bulgaria. I know that you've been there and you know that my family is killed but you didn't know that I had a baby. They took her away from me. I was so sad. I miss her, she was perfect. Then the thing with the doppelganger came and I had to run. I turned and escaped but I was worried because there would be another doppelganger soon. I was running from Klaus my whole life. Than I came to you and the Salvatore's. Klaus captured me but told me that I have to get them turned on each other and killed them. I was scared. I know that I did wrong but I just couldn't run anymore. He left me alone after that. I know about Danielle and I know that he isn't dead. He's vampire himself but not like us. He is a Cold one." If I say that I was in shock would be underestimated. "Do you know where is he know?" I asked her "Last I heard he was with a clan called the Volturi." No way in hell!

"Do you understand now why I am acting like this?" She asked me.

"Yeah I understand. Actually if we left that part I think we could go along very well." I said to her

"Yes. I guess we would. What would you say if we start all over. Hello, my name is Kathrin, nice to meet you" She said. I think it would be a good start. "Hi, my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella or Izzy." I said to her "What about Isa?" She asked me

"Not bad. So shaw we go back. I would like to introduce my new friend." I said with a smile

"Really? But what would they think of me. In fact I killed some of them." She asked me "If they want me happy, they would accept you" I said to her. We walked home and talked about everything we though. When we got in front of the house we were laughing our asses out because we exchanged stories about our exes.

"Wait a minuet. Your ex sparkled" She said laughing. "Yes i couldn't believe it either but its true. They sparkle like a disco ball" I said with tears of laugh in my eyes

We got inside and saw that everyone were looking at us strange

"What?" We said in unison and burst laughing "I see we are friends already" said Jasper "Oh Jasper. You remember Kathrin." I said calmly "Yes, of course. How can I forget my cousin (AN: I know that some of you are know like "WTF" :D) When we were traveling the world we ran into Kathrin. I left immediately but Jasper stayed and found that she was his long, long cousin. They got pretty close. But then she ran away.

"Can I say it for all of us here? WTF?" Asked Elena

"It's a long, long story that we don't have time for." I said "We have other problems. Like Klaus breaking the curse and killing Elena" I said. 'And probably me' I continue in my mind.

"Lets talk about that in the morning. I'm tired." Whined Caroline. Suddenly my phone rang. Who would be now. I looked at the number and saw that it was Charlie (AN: Lets pretend that she said goodbye to him and he knows that Bella is a vampire)

(**Bella**, _Charlie_)

**What's up Charlie?**

_The redheaded is back Bell's. I saw her looking at me from the window and it's creepy. _

**I'll be there tomorrow with some friends**

_I'll be waiting for you_

I hung up and said "Who wants to kick some cold asses"

"Hell yeah" Yelled everyone

**So…did you like it? **

**Please review and tell me **

**Btw I'm still not sure about the big evil so please tell me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**B POV**

We decided that only Kathrin and Damon would come with me and the others will look after the town. When we land in Port Angeles and rent a car. We drove to Charlie's house and saw that he was waiting for us.

"Charlie, let me introduce you to Kathrin and Damon" I introduce them "Nice to meet you Charlie" Said Damon "Kathrin will stay with me and Damon will stay in the guest room" I explained "Do you want to visit my old friends in school? Tomorrow we'll look for Victoria" I suggested

"Sure" They said

We got in the car and the ride to school was full of laugher and joy. Damon and Kathrin now are talking like best friends and I'm happy about it.

Apparently we got there just in time for lunch. When we opened the doors to the cafeteria every eye looked at us. It was dead quiet for a few seconds and then the whispers began.

'Is that Bella', 'Who's that guy with her?' Oh, great. Not enough that his ego is pretty big, now it will be large. I saw him smirking and I slapped him jokingly.

"Don't get so full of yourself" I said to him

"What? The people like me" He laughed

"Come on I'm going to introduce you to my friends" I said and walked to where Angela and Jessica were sitting. They sat with Taylor, Mike and Lauren. They seemed shocked that we were going to them. I mean, can you blame them.

"Bella is that you?" Asked shocked, Jessica. I bet she's jealous.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. " Who's with you" Asked curious Angela.

"Oh, that's Kathrin, an old friend and Damon, my boyfriend" I introduced them

"Oh, yeah. She always gets the hot guy. What do they find in her? She's just a boring girl." I heard Lauren murmured under her breath

"Excuse me? I guess boy's want to find a real girl not some blond chick that will do a blowjob for free just to be popular." I said in my bitch voice "I'm proud of you Isa" Said Kathrin wipe off fake tears. "Now, FUCK OFF" I said. She ran away like a scared rabbit.

"So" I said casually while sitting on one of the chairs "What's new"

"Nothing much. And to say…you look better than before "Oh, thanks" I said. We chatted for a few more minuets but we had to go.  
"It was nice seeing you guys but we have to go." I said standing up "It was seeing you guys too. And Bella don't be a stranger." Said Angela

We left after that. "So its time for work. Unfortunately we have to talk to the mutt." I said

"Oh, do we have to?" Wined Kathrin "Yes, if we want to finish sooner." I said

"Ok. Lets go." Said Damon

We left for the reservation. We reached Jacobs house and nock on the door. Billy opened it.

"Hi Billy. Is Jake home?" I asked politely "No, he went to the first beach" He told us

"Ok, thanks" I said and left. We reached the beach and saw him sitting on the sand without a shirt on.

"Jacob?" I called him. He turned and said "Bella"

"Yes it's me and I'm here to talk with the whole pack so turn and call them quickly" I said bored. "But how do you know?" He asked shocked " I don't have time for this just do it" I ordered. He than changed and called them. He changed back and told us that they would be here in a few minuets.

"Who are these" He asked nodding to Damon and Kathrin. "Friends" I said shortly. He don't need to know everything.

When the pack came, only Sam changed back. I directly asked him about Victoria

"She's being around since you left" He said "Do you have any idea where she is?" I asked

"No but we will go to another patrol and will tell you. Meet us here in about an hour.

"Bella can I talk to you?" Asked me Jacob. "Sure"

"Wait for me guys" I told Kathrin and Damon. We walk a little and then I stopped "Okay, talk." I said to him

"Look Bella. I love you. I've always loved you." Wait, what. "Please do you love me" He asked me. Apparently he took my silence as a yes and then he kissed me. I was beyond pissed. I hit him hard on the nose and I heard something cracked. "What the hell" He yelled

"Oh, don't be a baby. You know it'll heal." I said to him annoyed.

"What are you" Oh boy. I vamped my face and he jumped away quickly "You're a vampire" He stated. "No shit Sherlock" I said annoyed "And a bored one so goodbye." I ran to Damon and kissed him passionately. "I missed you" I sad lovingly. "You know that I love you too right? Oh and btw when we go back we have to ride on my new motorcycle" Damon said "Oh, defiantly. I cant wait" I said

We heard the pack coming. Sam changed again and said "She left a note for you"

_If you want your daddy, than come to your and Edwards place_

_Victoria_

That bitch!

"Damon, Kathrin, follow me" I said and begin to run with my awesome super speed. When we reached it we saw someone that we though that we would never see. Anna (AN: I know that in the serial she's dead but just go with me). How is she alive? She was holding Charlie and Victoria was standing next to her smirking.

"Let Charlie go and no one will get hurt" I told her.

"Well, someone's confident." She smirked

"Well dear, you are to. Now let him go" I demand "And who's going to stop me from killing him? You?" She mocked me

"Well, yes." I vamped my face and she jumped five feet in the air of fear. "What the hell are you?" She yelled

"Guess" I told her "You're a vampire" She said. Here we go again.

"Yes and now your going to die" I said bored. She tried to run but I flashed in front of her and killed her quickly.

"Now Anna, let him go" I said calmly "What are you going to do to me? I'm stronger than you." In a second I ripped her off of him and pinned her down. She tried to escape but with no luck.

"How?" She asked shocked "Well I have original blood in my system, so I think I should be stronger than you" Yeah, you remember that friend that changed me? It was Kol Mickelsen.

"What…" Asked shocked Damon. Oops I have some explaining to do…

So how was it?

Please tell me.

And pretty please review, it makes me really, really happy


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Chapter 8**

**B POV**

Oops, I shouldn't have said that. I killed Anna quickly and turned around and saw that Kathrin and Damon were looking at me shocked.

"I think I have some explaining to do." I said calmly "Yes, please do" Said Kathrin

"It all started when you 'died'. Kol found me in the woods and saved me from a bear. He gave me his blood to heel me. I don't know why I'm different from the others. After that we became really close but only few days later, Klaus daggered him too but I didn't know so I went looking for him. Stupid me. Some cold one, I forgot his name, killed me. But luckily I still got Kol's blood in my system. When I woke up I decided to turn because I was seeking revenge. So I went to Bulgaria and you know the rest." I explained "So, questions"

"Only one" Said Damon "Shoot"

"How are you different than us?"

"Well, I'm stronger and faster than you. I can survive without blood for weeks" I said

"Wow" Said Kathrin. We heard someone moan in pain. Charlie. Oops, we forgot about him. Suddenly he fell unconscious.

"Charlie?" I yelled. I was afraid for him. He was like a father to me and I don't want to loose another. I tried to wake him but with no success. We brought him in the hospital and waited for the doctor to tell us how is he. With my luck the doctor that came out was Carlisle.

"How is he" I asked scared

"He's not good Bella. He had no oxygen for a few minuets and that caused him serious damage. He's now in coma but if he doesn't come out of it, we have to turn off his life support system." He explained

No this cant be…

The next week were in the hospital all week but Charlie didn't wake up. Today in 5pm, they will turn off his system.

"Excuse me miss but I have to ask you to leave…"

"NO" I yelled "Please wait another hour." I begged

"Just another hour. And no more." The nurse said firmly and walked out.  
I sighed and said "Can you leave me with him alone for a few minuets" I asked them "Of course honey" Said Kathrin. They left quickly after that

"Charlie, if you can hear me, please wake up. In that year I've been in Forks you became like a father to me and I really love you. Please, please wake up. For me." I was crying by now.

I haven't realize when the hour runs out but the next thing I new that the nurse was coming in.

"Sorry miss but its time" She kindly said

"No, no, no! Don't take him away from me. Please, I beg you. Don't." I started sobbing uncontrollable. I felt arms around me.

"Izzy, I'm here for you" Said Damon. I buried me head in his chest still sobbing.

"Damon, it hurts " I whined "It hurts so much. He didn't say nothing, just held me thither

I heard that machine that shows the pulse go wild and then nothing. And that mean… No,no.

I cant remember what happened next. It was all a blur. Next thing I remember was waking up in my bed. Maybe it's all a dream. I ran to Charlie's room and found that it was empty. Oh, no…

I broke down sobbing. I heard Kathrin talking to me but I didn't register anything. But something cough my mind.

"Charlie isn't dead, Isa" She said firmly

"But how? I heard that machine…"

"No dummy. He woke up in the last second. That machine broke down or something." She softly explained

"Where is he?" I whispered "Still in the hospital. They have to run some test and tomorrow morning they'll let him go. But he's worried for you. Unfortunately, we cant see him until tomorrow." She said sadly

"Thank you Kathy" I said

The next the we went to take Charlie home. He was silent for the most of the time except whining about the whole wheelchair thing.

"I can walk on my own" He keep repeating

We got home and with the help of Damon we put him in his bed.

"Come on. Do I have to." He kept whining

"Yes. Now go to sleep." I said firmly

We left him and went down in the kitchen.

"What are we going to do now" Asked me Kathrin "I don't know but first I'll make sure he is alright." I said. Suddenly Damon's phone rang

**D POV **

I saw the caller and it was my brother.

(**Damon**, _Stefan_)

**Hello, dear brother.**

_You have to come to town as soon as possible. Klaus is back and so is his whole family._

**We'll be there as soon as possible. We had some trouble here so in a couple of days we'll come. Now I have to go.**

I said and hung up.

**B POV**

"What did he say" I asked

"Are precious Klaus is back in town. Stefan told me to be there as soon as possible." He said sarcastically.

"What about Charlie?" I asked worried

"I'll look after him" Said Kathrin "But why" I asked surprised "Because he wants me dead and I don't feel like running again." She said "Besides who else will do it?" She asked

"Your right but…" She cut me off "No but. You're going tonight and that's it." She said

"I don't know what to say. Thank you." I hugged her.

After that we said our goodbyes and drove to the airport. Our flight was in an hour so we had time for a little making out sessions. After all, we haven't done this in a while.

Damon called Stefan to tell him were coming tonight.

The flight wasn't so long, after all I had Damon beside me.

We got back to my house where everyone were waiting.

"So, what do we missed" I asked "Nothing much. Just the original family coming back." Stefan said like it was nothing.

"Oh, I cant wait to see Kol and Beka" I said excitedly

"Why Kol. I mean Rebekah yeah, but why Kol?" Asked me Elena

"It's a long story" I said

"You are not tired right" Asked me suddenly Elena "No…why"

"Because the original family is organizing a ball and we have to go shopping for dresses." She excitedly explained. She grabbed me by the hand and dragged me to the mall.

There we met with the other girls and the dresses we pick were totally awesome (pics on profile).

It's party time...

**What do you think?**

**If you don't like it please tell me and **

**Please, with Damon on top review**


	9. Chapter 9

**So in the last chapter I said that Bella was killed by a cold one but I totally forgot that she was abused by Kathrin, so forget about that cold one.**

**Oh and thanks about the reviews **

**Chapter 9**

**B POV**

Ii was the night of the ball and we, the girls were getting ready together in my house and the boys were in Damon and Stefan's.

We were chatting about everything. We were almost done, we just had to our make-up on.

"Bella, can I talk to you in private" Asked me Elena. That was strange.

"Sure" I said. We went in the kitchen.

"So…" I induce her.

"I wanted to talk about Damon" She said. Oh hell no. "You can't trust him Bella, he is unreliable. He had done horrible things. And he is in loved with me." She said

That bitch! I though she was good but she's just another bitch.

"And what makes you think you know better than me." I said in cold tone. She didn't say anything. "You think he is in love with you? Why?" I asked almost laughing.

"Because I look like Kathrin" She said confident. Okay, I laughed at that. I mean seriously? Who does she think she is? The queen?

"Look _Elena_, you have no right to compare yourself with Kathrin. She's way more better than you and beside, you can't have Damon and I know you want him. Oh, yes I know your little crush for him. How comic. Your in love with your boyfriend's brother." I laughed at her. She's so naïve.

"How do you know" She asked shocked. "No one knows about it beside Bonny" She sad surely

"Didn't you think I wouldn't hear your talk with Bonny yesterday. I was in the next door for God's sake!"

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in my room when I heard Elena and Bonny talking_

"_What am I going to do?" Asked Elena "After she came he doesn't even speak to me. I just started to love him back and she came" She said angry. I guess she was me. _

"_Calm down. You have Stephan. What more do you want?" Asked angry Bonny._

"_I want them both. I want them just like Kathrin wanted them." Said Elena. That selfish bitch. Did she really think that they would do the same mistake all over again. _

"_You have to admit that you sound very selfish Elena! You can' really want that." Said Bonny_

"_But I do. And I can' help it. And besides, what does he find in her. I'm way more beautiful than her!" Okay. That was it. I can't listen anymore to that bitch!_

_End Flashback_

"You heard that" Asked scared Elena

"Of course I did and if you want your beloved Stephan to find out, I suggest you stay away from Damon and me" I warned her. She ran away after that.

I was going with Damon as an escort and we were driving by his awesome car. I lied back in forks. I love super speed, high speed and etc…

When Damon came I almost laugh at his expression. He literately drooled.

"Close it hunny. You can drool after the party" I said seductively

"I can's wait" He said back "Nice gown by the way" He said to me "Thank you Mr. Salvatore" I formally said.

The ride to the ball was short. We chatted about what century was the best and stuff.

When we arrived we saw that almost the whole town was there. We went in and were greeted by the mayor.

"Nice to meet you." Said Damon "Let me introduce to the lovingly Isabella Swan"

"Nice to meet you miss Swan" He said "Oh, please call me Bella" I said laughingly. I miss the old days when there where gentleman's.

"Enjoy" He said and we walked in.

"No way" Said a familiar voice "If that's not Bella, someone shoot me" I turned and saw no other than Kol.

"Kol " I said and hugged him. "You haven't change a bit" I said to him

"Neither have you Belle. I say that I though you were dead but then I heard a rumor about some Isabella in town. I guess my blood healed you?" He asked me

"Yes, it did. And I'm thankful for that by the way" I thanked him "Oh it was no biggi" He laughed. "Promise me that we'll catch up later" He asked me

"Of course we will" I said sure "I have to go now and by the way Rebekah misses you." He said "I'll go see her" I said

We were in there for an hour and I still couldn't find Bekah. It was time for the traditional dance and me and Damon went to the dance floor as well as all the originals. I noticed that Klaus was with Caroline. Hm, I should ask her later.

The song that came was me and Damon's first song that we danced on. It was on a ball as well. He was singing me the lyrics soft in my ear and I can say that he had an amazing voice.

When the song finished everybody walked into the living room because the Mickelsen's were raising a toast. When Rebekah saw me her eyes wild and she mounted me 'We should talk' and I said to her 'later'.

The toast wasn't anything special so after it I went to find Rebekah. I saw her going upstairs so I followed. But when I passed be a door I heard Elena talking to Esther.

"And that will kill them? The whole family?" Asked unsure Elena "One down, all go" Said Esther

"But why do you want them dead? They are your family." Said Elena

"Because they shouldn't be alive. They are vampires because of me and I want them to be free from this curse." She said

"So I have to only kill Bella? Why her" Wait… WHAT?

"Because she has relationship with most of my children and if she's dead they would want revenge and they would lower they gard. That way we only have to kill one of them." Explained Esther.

What… the…hell…

**Soo, how was it? Please review and tell me**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews and **

**I don't own Damon and Kol's hotness neither the sparkle ass of Edward (and don't want to) **

**Chapter 10**

**B POV**

What the hell! Oh, just to try and I'm ending her life in a sec.

I went to find Rebekah and I'm planning of telling her everything. She was in a couple of rooms down the corridor.

"Bekah, we need to talk." I said "Yes, we do. I want to know what have I missed in the past years" She said

"We have to talk about other thing" I said to her "Tell me"

"Your mother is planning on killing you and your family" I said "No way. She wanted us together and happy, she even forgave Klaus!" She was denying it "Bekah, listen! I just heard her talking to the doppelganger. They are planning on killing me first so you would be seeking revenge and lower your gard!" I explained it to her

"But why" She cried "I don't know but I'm planning to find out. Now call your family without Fin, because he was with your mother. I would call the Salvatores. We have to tell them Bekah!" I said firmly.

"Okay. Were are we going to meet?" She asked me "In my house"

I went to find Damon and Stefan. I saw them talking with Elena.

"Hello" I said with fake smile. I knew that Damon noticed my fake smile so I mounted him later.

"Damon, Stephan, I need to talk to you in privet. Sorry Elena but you're not invited." I said with fake sorry

We went outside and I told Stephan "You cant trust her. She is planning on killing me and all the originals. She is helping Esther." I warned him "And that's bad because…" Oh my god! He's on her side. "You want me killed? " I asked hurt. I was expecting more from him.

"If that's what it takes to kill Klaus." He said without even a little care

"If that's what you want…" I grabbed Damon by the hand and dragged him to my car.

"Are you with me?" I seriously said "Of course. I wont let that bitch hurt you. I promise." He kissed me. "No matter how much I want this to continue, we have to go." I said "Where to?" He asked me.

"To my house. There we'll talk with the originals. We cant let them die or else we all die." I said serious

"What do you mean by that?" He asked shocked "I mean that if one die, the whole bloodline dies with him." I said firmly. I find out about that a few years ago from a witch that was close with Esther.

"How do you know that" He asked me shocked "Because I have my connections. Now lets go. Oh, and you cant trust Stephan anymore. He proved that he was on Elena's side." I said

When we arrived to my house we saw that everybody was there, including Caroline and Bonny. The whole original family was there minus Fin and Esther.

"Since you're here, tell us why we have to miss our ball." Asked the arrogant Klaus

"Because your _dear _mother is planning on killing all of us." I said calmly "That's not true. She even forgive me" Denied Klaus

"What did you think that you would daggered her and then you wouldn't have any consequences." I said to him sarcastically. "And just to know, if someone of you die, dies the whole bloodline. Everyone you ever created. And that one that he created and so on…" I said to them. "So if you don't want to die, we have to think about solution." I said to them. Everyone were looking at me with shock or disbelieve. Well, if I was on their place I would be shocked too.

"What do you suggest" Asked me Kol. "I suggest that we kill the doppelganger and your mother. Or just dagger your mother because she somehow connect you to each other so if one dies…"

"All die." Finished Elijah. "Yeah, how do you know?" I asked him curious. "I heard about a spell like that a long time ago." He explained.

"So… suggestions?" I asked. Then the doorbell rang. I didn't expect anyone today. Hm… who could it be at that hour. The last time that there was an unexpected visitor, it didn't turn good.

_Flashback_

_The doorbell rang. It was one day after Kol disappear. _

"_Kathrin" I said _

"_Hello again Bella. We are going to have a little fun" She said and then blackness consumed me._

_End Flashback_

No way. He cant be here no, no, no!

"Hello again, Isabella" Said…

**I know it's short**

**So how was it…**

**Please review with Klaus on top and tell me**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thanks for the reviews **

**Chapter 11 **

**B POV**

"Danielle" I was shocked. Yeah, I knew that he wasn't dead but after all, it's different to see him in reality. He was tall with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. He had muscles too. And big ones f you ask me (pic on profile). "Aren't you suppose to be with your 'master's'" I said

"No. Can we talk?" He asked me "Yes" I said "Privet"

"No whatever you have to say you say it in front of them." I said firmly. After all they are my family.

"You said so. One day I went to make breakfast for us and heard a weird noise and went to check it out. I saw someone and then everything got blank. I woke up at some strange room and saw a man with red eyes. It was a man named Aro. He said that I was going to become a vampire and than he snap my neck. I woke hungry and angry. Aro said that I have to become a vampire hunter and help him destroy our kind. In the beginning I refused but then I made up my mind. I begin killing every one that I can find. I told them to tell you that I was dead because I didn't want to think I was a monster. Years passed and I came to a rumor that you were a vampire. I was very disappointed of you. And that's it. My story." He explained.

"And why are you here?" I asked him confused. "To kill you" He said calmly. I heard someone grow and saw that it was Damon. I have to admit that men (especially Damon) are very sexy when they are mad. And I have to admit that I was so turned on right now.

"You have the nerve to come here where everybody here will gladly kill you." I said to him calmly. No way he comes here threatening me.

"I said that I'm here to kill you not that I will do it." He said "Than what are you doing here?" I asked confused

"I'm here to protect you. Some boy named Edward and his mate Alice are creating an army and from a rumor, its for you." He explained.

"Wait, what. Mate? Since when that happened" I asked surprised. "Don't know." He said

"Where are you staying." I asked "In a hotel nearby" He said

"Ok, lets meet tomorrow at the Mystic grill tomorrow to talk more." I said to him and shooed him out of the door. I turned and saw Damon looking at me shocked.

"What?" I asked confused "You're meeting him?" He asked

"Yeah, I have to talk to him about a friend of him that was causing trouble." I lied. I had to until I figure the things with Danielle. "Talking about friends, have you heard from Lexi?" I asked. I saw Damon pale and look down "Damon…" He still wouldn't talk. Lexi and I became friends after Jasper disappear.

"Damon, where's Lexi?" I asked "Ikilledher" He said fast "Come again"

"I killed her" He said "You what?" I yelled. No way.

"The police was after us and we couldn't do anything" He explained "And you decided to kill her?" I yelled. "No sex for you, mister" I said angry. He was going to pay.

"No, no, please." He begged. "You did this to yourself, Damon. You killed her and now I'm going to torture little Damon" I said "Oh and no sweat talking. It'll only get worse" I said

"Okay" He said. He was so sad that I almost gave, but the key word is almost.

"As I am enjoying the show, I have to go." Said Klaus "So do we"

It was just Jasper and me. We were quite for a minuet and then we laughed. We laughed so hard that I had tears in my eyes.

"Where the word lead us." Laughed Jasper "Yeah, could you believe where we were a month ago? I was some pathetic little human and now I'm all badass" I laughed

The next day I was getting ready to go meet Danielle. I wore black top with white skinny jeans, black and white accessories. And then there were the stupid door again. I opened it and said

"Hello Fuckward"

"Bella, we don't have to be rude." The annoying ass said "The hell we don't! I heard that you and your 'mate' were creating and army for me" I said calmly

"Oh, just rumors. Its not for you, its for the others." He said. Oh, how I hate him in that moment. I heard someone coming down the stairs "Bells, who's at the door" Asked Jasper

"Jazzy?" I didn't notice Alice before she spoke. She tried to move to him, but I stopped her

"Where you going, bitch?" I asked her in my 'Kathrin voice' "Bella why are you mean to me. Why is she mean to me, Edi?" She cried. She has no shame. Is she really that blind?

"Get the fuck out of my house. Both of you" I command

"We do it and in one month we will came with an army big enough to kill the Volturi" He threatened. "Oh, please come. I want to see it happen." I laughed

"Jazzy, will you come with us" Asked Alice. "No way, bitch." Said Jasper calmly. "We will come and kill all of you!" That was Dickward.

"Uf, I though they'll never go" I laughed "Lets count who wants to kill me: The Volturi and an army" I counted "Nice job to me" I laughed

I went after that to the Mystic grill and saw Danielle sitting on the bar.

"So, lets talk" I said sitting on the chair next to him

"I love you." He said suddenly. What the hell!

"You know that I'm with Damon now, right" I said slowly

"Yes but we had something." He said. "I love you too, but not like that. Please understand." I begged him "Yeah, I though so" He said sadly.

After that we chatted about things and than I heard a voice that I was hopping I would never hear again

"Bella, I finally found you" He said

"Jacob?"

**What do ya think, good bad?**

**Do you like who I picked for Danielle?**

**Review please and, do you hate Elena like I do?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**B POV**

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked shocked. I heard Danielle grow beside me.

"I came here to warn you about Edward and offer the help of the pack" He said. Oh, Edward again. Why didn't I kill him when I could? I was starting to regret it.

"What about him?" I asked Jacob "He is starting to create an army in Forks. More people are starting to change because of the many vampires in town. We need your help." He explained. So the Dickhead was serious about the army. I wonder how he thinks he's going to get me with that army. He really is stupid.

"What about the people in town. Charlie and the others." I asked. I have to call Kath after that. "We can't do anything about them because of the treaty."

"We are going to take care of it. You go back to Forks and tell the others that we're going to help. Now if you excuse us, we have to go." I told Jacob and me and Danielle left. As soon as we were out I took out my phone and called Kathrin.

"Kathrin, hey. Noticing some cold ones in town." I said casually. She was in trouble for not telling me. "Oh, I was just calling you. Some penny head was around the house a couple of times. I sent Charlie to la push to the mutts to keep him safe. Now what to do?" She asked me.

Hm, I guess she could come back now.

"If you want you can come back and think of something to do with the cold ones." I suggested "Okay. I would be there tomorrow but what about Klaus. Isn't he going to kill me" She asked.

"Is this fear I hear? I would deal with him." I said to her and hung up. I turned to Danielle "Are you in?" I asked him. "Of course" He said immediately. Okay, I have to call Rebekah and Kol to help. Shit got serious.

"Okay Danielle. Go and prepare to fight. I think we are leaving in a few days." I said to him and left to my house. There I found Jasper sitting on the couch, reading a book

"They started the army" I simply said. He sat up immediately "What?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'. "They started the army in Forks and we have to stop it before its too late" I said. Oh, we have so much to do. Cant people have some peace these days? I took out my phone and called Bekah

(**Bekah**, _Bella_)

"_Hey Bekah, remember my ex?" I asked_

"**Which one" She laughed**

"_The cold one. He is starting an army and t's for me. He is gone mad and I have to stop it. I need some help. Care to join." I asked her_

"**Sure. With all my family and all its annoying the hell out of me. I'll tell Kol to join" She said **

"_Okay meet me in my house tomorrow at noon" I said and hung up_

"We have Rebekah and Kol's help" I said to Jasper "Okay, what next?" He asked me "We'll wait for tomorrow for everyone." I said to him "Now I'm going to find Damon. We got to sort the things with him. Don't wait for me" I said and left.

I went first to the Mystic grill but he wasn't there so I went to the boarding house. There I found Elena and Stefan.

"Where's Damon" I demanded to know. Then I saw him coming down the stairs. I went to him and whispered in his ear "Let stop torturing little Damon." Seductively. I saw his eyes widened.

"What about my brother and Elena" He asked "Oh they may leave. Like I care" It took just that. He grabbed me by the hand and led me to the bedroom. I'm just going to say that we did it all night long.

The next morning I woke up in Damon's arms still naked from the night before.

"Babe, that's better than I remember." He said "I know, right." I said. We laid there for a couple more hours. "I have to go" I said

"Why" He asked me

"I will tell you later" I said "Meet me at my house at noon" I said to him "Oh and can I borrow I shirt. My clothes didn't survive" I laughed "Sure" I put on a shirt and ran to my house with super speed. I tried to be sneaky but Jasper saw me.

"Had fun, I see" He said "I guess you and Damon work out" He joked "Yes" I said and went to my room to change. I put on a white mini dress (pic on profile) with black high heels and black bracelet, necklace and earrings. I went down stairs only to find Rebekah, Kol, Damon and Jasper waiting for me.

"You look great. But I prefer you naked" Said Damon in my ear.

"Yeah, you look great and where do you found that dress? Ooh, we have to go shopping when this is all over" Said Rebekah. The doorbell rang and I went to open it.

"Kath you're back" I said and hugged her. I herd Rebekah growl behind me. "Bekah don't growl. She's here to help and she's my friend" I said to her.

"Now, what did you find out about the army" I asked her "They are creating newborns and they are uncontrollable. I have been spying on them and saw that the penny head and the pixy are creating them and they put in charge some Raily guy." She explained to us.

"What are we going to do now?" Asked Damon "We go there but we have to talk to the pack for help. We can't do this alone." I said to them. They looked ready to kill already. "But what about my mothers plan on killing us." Asked Rebekah

"She'll wait a few days. We have business to do. Pack for a few days and meet me here after two hours." I said to them. They all went on their ways.

"Do you still love Alice" I asked Jasper

"No. What she did, and is doing…" Jasper said with disgust

"Then we have no problem to kill them…"

**Did you like it?**

**I'm open for decisions **

**And please, please review. It makes me happy and motivated to update sooner**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Chapter 13**

**B POV**

It was time to go. Me, Damon and Jasper met Kathrin, Rebekah and Kol at the airport. We booked tickets for Seattle. I was sitting with Damon, Kath was sitting in front of us with Jasper and Bekah was sitting with Kol. It wasn't a long flight and when we land we were meet by Jacob. I called him when we were in Mystic Falls. He said he was going to help us.

"Jake." I gretted him "We are going for a quick lunch so I'm going to meet you at la push." I said

"You eat?" He asked confused "Yes you idiot, different vampires, remember?" I said annoyed. Well it wasn't only food but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Me and Damon rent a motorcycle. It was black and red. Kath too rent a motorcycle and was ridding with Jasper, her motorcycle was all white and Kol and Bekah rent a car, which was all black (pics on profile). We drove around town and find our prey. We ate and then drove to Forks. Of course I was driving and Damon was hugging me from behind.

We drove to la push and met Jacob and the rest of the pack. I saw the guys that weren't imprinted were drooling on Kathrin and Rebekah.

"Close those mouths of yours boys, you may catch a fly" I said sarcastically. "So how many are you now?" I asked Sam.

"Twenty and we are growing on number, because of the leeches. No offense" He said with disgust in his voice. I agree with him. They cant control themselves like my kind can. Lets not talk about the fact that we can feed of humans and not kill them.

"Non taken. Do you now where is their camp?" I asked Sam. After all he's the alfa.

"No. They have some of the newborns patrolling the treaty line. We cant get there. Maybe you can" Sam suggested. Maybe he's right.

"Okay. We well look around and search and then I'll send someone of us to tell you what we found" I said to him and left. The others followed me.

"I'm going to see Charlie. Kath, you coming?" I asked her. "Yep." She said popping the 'p'." We took are motorcycle's and I told Damon

"You ride with them, try not to kill each other and meet us in my house." With that we left to find Charlie. I think he is with Billy or Harry. I guessed right. When we arrived to Billy's, we saw the three of them drinking beer and laugh.

**D POV**

I hate Kol right now. He is more annoying than my brother. Oh, wait. He isn't. No one is more annoying than my bother.

"I'm going to drive." I argued with Kol

"My car. I drive" He said. Oh how I hate him. Why do I even put with him in the first place. Oh, right. Bella.

"You don't know where" I angrily said. "You will tell me." He argued

"Oh, stop it. I will drive" Snapped Rebekah. She took the keys from Kol before he could react and enter the driver seat.

"Rebekah… " We both said but she interrupted us "Are you coming or not?" We both quickly went to sit. If she wants she can be very scary but shush, don't tell anyone I said that. I have reputation to keep.

I guide her to Bella's house and then we waited for her. I was getting impatient and then I heard two motorcycles pulling in front of the house. In the moment she entered I went to kiss her and whispered in her ear

"Glad you're back. They were driving me insane." She giggled at that and said

"You are very cute when you are annoyed."

"I'm not cute. I'm sexy. I'm sexy and you know it." I said to her "Of course" She said "We are going to see tonight how sexy you can get." She said seductively. Oh, cant wait. I just smile at that.

"Eww. Remember you are not alone here" Said disgusted Rebekah.

Suddenly someone nocked on the door.

**B POV**

I went to see who was at the door.

"Emmet, Rosalie. What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I didn't expect to see them here, now.

"We just want to talk. That's all. And if you don't like what we are going to say, we wont bother you again." Said Rosalie. I was surprised. She was looking at me pleadingly. "Okay, come in." I said to them.

"Just listen. I don't hate you. I never did. I was jealous of your humanity. I was jealous of that you could have kids and you were throwing away everything because of Edward." Rosalie explained. I was shocked. I couldn't believe that this was coming from Rosalie.

:I forgive you Rosalie. I can understand." I said to her. I stand up and hugged her. She was shocked but returned the hug. I turned to Emmet and he was looking at me pleadingly. I just open my arms for a hug. It took him just that. He gave me one of his famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Do you know anything about Edward and Alice's army" I asked after he put me down.

"Yes. They tried to have our help but we refused. We just know that they are creating a big one. They have at least forty now and its growing. Esme and Carlisle went to find friends to help." They explained.

"We have twenty angry werewolves and us." I said to them. "Kath, can you go tell the pack about the news." I asked her "Sure." She said and walked out.

"Damon, Kol, Emmet, Rosalie can you go make yourself busy? I want to talk to Rebekah alone" I asked them. They hurried to walk out.

"Bekah…" Before I continued she fell on the floor with dagger in her heart. When she fell I saw who daggered her…

**Here's chapter 13, hope you like it **

**Please review and tell me if its all right **

**Btw I'm thinking about a new story and now I'm writing it in my notebook so tell me should I put it or wait and finish this first?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long update I just couldn't write it. It just didn't came our right.**

* * *

**Chapter 14  
**

**B POV**

Oh, fuck no! That bitch didn't do it. I went into killing mood and I wont stop until he's dead. I saw Edward, and I saw him in red.

"Bitch! You're dead." I yelled and attacked him. I pinned him to the wall and tear of his arms. Before I continued someone grabbed me from behind. I just saw black short hair and I new it was Alice.

"Put me down or you are next!" I demand. She just growled but I was getting sick of it and just throw her over my shoulder. Then tear off her arms and legs but then again someone stopped me.

"Oh, come one!" I yelled annoyed and turned and saw that it was some newborn. I finished him in a minuet and turned to saw that Edward and Alice were gone.

"Damn it!" I yelled frustureid. "Damon, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, get here now!" I called them and went to Rebekah. I pulled the dagger out and waited for her to wake up. After a couple of minuets she woke up.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Fuckward daggered you" I explained

"What!" She yelled. Her expression showed rage. O oh. The last time she was that mad on a guy, his body was hung up on a tree in the middle of a square with his guts out.

"Calm down. Before I killed him that bitch Alice grabbed me from behind and before I finished her, some newborn grabbed me from behind. Gladly I killed him but those fuckers got away." I explained. I was getting really annoyed with them and as soon as I put my hands on them, they would end up like that guy Rebekah hung but worst.

"Damn it. Where are they? Damon, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Kol. Get here this instant." Then I saw them coming down the stairs. "Where the fuck have you been?" I asked them angry

"Up, playing guitar hero with headphones so we don't disturb you" Explained Emmet.

"And you didn't notice Kol on the floor dead." I yelled. I was seriously pissed.

"Well, we were playing and it was Kols turn and we saw him on the floor and he suddenly woke up or something and then you called us. Why, what happened?" Explained Emmet. Oh boy!

"What happened? What happened is that that bitch Edward daggered Rebekah and that mean Kol too, that's what happened!" I explained. Now is time for some serious shit. I said that I was going for a walk but I was going to follow the bitches. Jasper looked at me funny but I said to him to be quiet or he will lose his other brain if you now what I mean.

I followed the scent to some cleaning. There were many tents and I could see newborns fighting each other. What surprised me the most was that there were humans guarding. Why the fuck do they let the humans guard. I saw two humans in front of me not knowing I was behind them. I listened to their conversation.

"Oh, I hope this is over soon. Why don't we just attacked that bitch Bella and her little friends already. She wont stand a chance." Said human one. That got me pissed of. I flashed in front of him and snapped his neck and turned to the other one.

"Tell your bosses that _the bitch Bella_ says after a week on the baseball clearing at noon. We get this thing over with" I said to him and walked normally until he couldn't see me anymore and ran to my house. When I get there I saw all of them sitting in the living room chatting.

"Ok, now we have a week to prepare for the fight. It will be at noon on the baseball clearing. Jazz, can you train us?" I asked going into military mood. They all seem shocked but nodded anyways.

"Ok. Tell the pups and we will get ready. If we want to beat them we will train everyday, early in the morning and late at nigh. Got it" They all nodded again "Good. Now of to bed" I commanded. Everyone beside me and Damon stayed. After a little we went upstairs and he began walking in the room next to mine but I stopped him.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going" I asked him. He didn't get it and I just grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in my room. You can guess what happened next. We had a busy night and I showed him my new lingerie if you know what I mean.

The next morning we woke up early for training. We went to a clearing I found a couple of days before. The pups were there as well. Jasper started fighting Emmet to show us, then there were Damon and Kol. They fought and Damon pinned Kol on the floor but hi turned his back and Kol pinned Damon on the floor.

"Oh, and one more thing. Never turn your back on your enemy (AN: imagine Jasper in Eclipse when Edward and Carlisle were fighting). We continued to fight. Then it was time for me and Jasper to fight. We fought for like an hour and no one win. I guess we are that good.

We trained the whole week for the battle and now its time. We waited on the clearing and there they came. They were at least fifty of them but we were stronger and smarter.

"Leave Edward and Alice to me." I said to them. Emmet grinned and I new what he was thinking 'Yes! We are going to kill some sons of a bitches'.

They charged at us but I had my eyes only at the bitches. I saw them took away from the battle. Little pussyes. I followed them and grabbed Alice from behind. I quickly took of her head before Edward could stop me.

"No!" he yelled. Then really angry and I just waited for him to attack but he kept staring at me. I decided to have a little fun with him

"What are you waiting for, pussy. Scared that the girl will beat you up. Ooh, poor you." I mocked him. That got him pissed. Good. He charged at me but I was quicker. I grabbed his head and just before I took it off, he said

"See you in hell."

"Been there, done that" I said and finished him.

I was running to the battle and saw that it finished. Everyone was there.

"Good job guys" I congratulated them and went to hug Damon.

While I was walking I felt something sharp going through my heart. I looked down and saw it was a stake. Then nothing. Blackness consumed me.

D POV

I horrified watch as Izzy fall. I saw behind her the person that staked her was

"Elena…"

* * *

**Oo a cliffie, hope you like it and in the next couple of days I wont be able to update because I'm going to camp for five days. I will try to write it in my notepad but I'm not sure I'll have the time**

**Sorry and please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that I didn't update for long time but as I said, I was at camp and then I was too exhausted.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**D POV**

"What the hell do you think you are doing" I yelled. I saw red. If Bella was dead, someone would seriously get hurt. And in the moment, that was Elena

"I just got rid of the problem" She calmly said. Oh, hell no! She has a big nerve to do that!

"What the fuck! How could you do this. You are so dead!" I yelled at her and flashed in front of her. I grabbed her by the neck and asked her

"Who made you do it?"

"Esther" she chocked out. Oh, so it's the Original Bitch. I let go of Elena and turned and saw the shocked expressions of Kol and Rebeckah. Yeah, I would be shocked too if my mother kill my best friend/lover in my case.

**B POV**

Ouch! That hurt. I guess that bitch missed, like always. I don's see what Stefan and Damon saw in her.

I was angry, and I was in a serious killing mood. A few necks should be snapped, don't ya think?

I slowly stand up and saw that nobody was looking at me. Wow, I feel the love (note my sarcasm). While nobody was watching I creep behind the bitch Elena, grabbed her neck and said

"You missed, bitch! Lights out" And snapped her neck. I turned to the others to see that they were looking at me with shock. "What?"

"How are you alive" Asked Rosalie

"Well obviously she missed. I just collapsed because of the pain I felt. Silly me." I explained to them. Now I have to deal with the Original Bitch. She's so dead. "What are we going to do with Esther?" I asked them. They looked confused for a moment then they composed themselves.

"We go there, take every original, vampire, witch, werewolf and what not, and kill her." Said simply Damon. Hm, I like that. I went to Damon and kissed him for his good idea. He returned with much passion and if it wasn't for the throat to be cleared, we would do it there and then.

"Yeah, sorry. Now, Jasper, can you book tickets for Mystic Falls. We have some killing to do." I asked him and he just nodded. He took out his phone and after a few minuets he said that we have a flight for tomorrow morning. Mm, plenty of time to kill. I grabbed Damon by the hand and pulled him towards my house.

"I wouldn't go in the house till the morning if I were you" I called and heard a few snickering and Emmet 'Nice one, sis!'

You can guess what we did for the rest of the time before the flight.

When we finally landed we saw that the other originals were there with Caroline and the others. By the way, another neck should be snapped in more privet. I heard Bonny is in this too. When we reached them I asked her if she would come with me for a minuet. When we were alone and nobody was watching I quickly snapped her neck and finished her. They should think twice before trying to kill me. I got rid of the body and walked to the others.

"Where's Bonny?" Asked me Caroline. I just looked at her, smirked and said

"Dead." They looked shocked so I just looked at my nails and said to them "Whoever tries to kill me, end up dead. Period."

We ended up in front of the house were Esther was and we were: The pack, all of the originals, the Cullens, Damon, Kath, Caroline, Tyler and me. And all of us wanted to kill.

We rang the bell and heard footsteps coming. The Original Bitch opened the door and was shocked to see me alive and as well as all of us there.

"What can I do for you?" She tried to act innocent but it didn't work out. I heard the originals growl.

"Oh, you know what we are here for." I said in a dead calm voice. She got it coming. And as I'm concern, she would die slowly and painfully. "Grab her" I commanded. She tried to escape, but all of us together, she had no chance. They dragged her to the living room and held her on the couch.

"Now, you would tell us why do you want us dead?" I asked casually. She looked at me with so much hatred that it would kill me there and then.

"Go to hell"

"Oh, pha-li-se. That's so cliché." I said to her bored. If she didn't speak out soon I would have to kill her fast and I don't like that.

"Speak, Now" She didn't speak so I let the original family torture her for a few minuets and she finally said

"Okay, okay, I would tell you. I was just missing my family. I don't have much time before I die and I don't want to be alone there." She explained. What kind of bullshit is this! Talking about selfish!

"You selfish bitch. You don't want to be alone so you will kill your children. What did ya think would happen when they realize that you killed them. Go to your open arms like nothing happened?" I said sarcastically. Everyone looked outrageous.

"You can kill her now" I said bored. I grabbed Damon by the hand and dragged him out. There was a hot make-out session and finally the others walked out of the house. We decided to go home and party!

It turned out well, after all the drama and annoying moments but these with Damon were quite good, if you know what I mean. I'm sure there would me many, many more (wink, wink)…

* * *

**The end! Finally its over. My first story. Hope you like it :) and please review. Give suggestions for new story if you want and have a nice summer :)**


End file.
